Marvel Database
Welcome to the Marvel Database Project, the world's largest Marvel Comics encyclopedia that anyone can edit. Our project contains articles and images. Fear_Itself_Slider.jpg|Fear Itself|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Fear_Itself|linktext="The only thing we have to fear is fear itself!" -- Franklin D. Roosevelt Onslaught_Unleashed_Slider.jpg|Onslaught Unleashed|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Onslaught_Unleashed_Vol_1_1|linktext=Get ready... Onslaught's back -- and completely unleashed! Future_Foundation_Slider.jpg|Future Foundation|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Future_Foundation|linktext=Are you a Future Foundation member? Find out who is... Questionmarkslider.jpg|'YOUR' CHOICE HERE!|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Marvel_Database:Featured_Spotlight|linktext=You get to request at least one spotlight we show here on our main page. The Comics Story Marvel Comics began life as "Timely Publications" in 1939, with comic books featuring Captain America, Namor the Sub-Mariner and an early version of the Human Torch. Legendary comics writer Stan Lee was hired as an office assistant in 1939. Within two years, the 19-year-old Lee was promoted to editor of the Marvel Comics line, a post that he would keep until 1972. Everything changed in 1961, when Lee and artist Jack Kirby created The Fantastic Four -- a new style of superhero comic that focused on the characters' internal drama as well as their heroic adventures. The style was a huge success, and the Lee/Kirby team went on to create the Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, the Mighty Thor and the X-Men. The prolific Lee worked with artist Steve Ditko to create Marvel's greatest success story, Spider-Man. Stan Lee's Marvel revolution extended beyond the characters and storylines to the way in which comic books engaged the readership and built a sense of community between fans and creators. Today, Marvel's heroes are blockbuster stars on the silver screen, with Spider-Man, Iron Man, the X-Men and the Hulk becoming regular features of the summer movie season. Stan's Soapbox (see full list) plain date Blog posts type=comment default=Special:CreateBlogPage#EditPage buttonlabel=Create Your Own Soapbox or Review! hidden=yes break=no width=75 Marvel Database's Twitter Feed - Follow us! This Week's Comics Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 656.jpg| Avengers Academy Vol 1 11 Textless.jpg| Avengers The Children's Crusade - Young Avengers Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Captain America and Crossbones Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Casanova Gula Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg| (of 4) Dark Tower The Gunslinger - The Little Sisters of Eluria Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| (of 5) Deadpool Max A History of Violence Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Fear Itself Prologue Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Formic Wars Burning Earth Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg| (of 7) Generation Hope Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| Hulk Vol 2 30.1 Textless.jpg| Iceman and Angel Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 502 Textless.jpg| Iron Man 2.0 Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| Loki Vol 2 4 Textless.jpg| (of 4) Marvel Zombies Supreme Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| (of 5) Ruse Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| (of 4) Thunderbolts Vol 1 155 Textless.jpg| Thunderstrike Vol 2 4 Textless.jpg| (of 5) Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| (of 6) Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 5.1 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 2 3 Textless.jpg| X-Factor Vol 1 217 Textless.jpg| :* :* :* :* :* (of 4) :* :* (of 5) :* :* :* (of 7) :* :* :* :* :* :* (of 4) :* (of 5) :* (of 4) :* :* (of 5) :* (of 6) :* :* :* Poll #1: Which Marvel movie slated for 2011 or future "currently" hinted movies are you most looking forward to? Thor X-Men: First Class Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Iron Man 3 My favorite is not on this list I don't watch movies (N/A) Poll #2: What do you think of the Marvel storyline "Age of X"? It ROCKS! Marvel should have more alternate universe storylines like this I somewhat like it, but think it could be better or longer running I am neutral and will wait until the end to make my final vote I don't really care for it and/or the storyline doesn't make sense I HATE it and think that they need to go back to the Earth-616 storyline now What's the Age of X??? (N/A) See previous polls __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Portada fi:Etusivu it:Pagina principale hu:Kezdőlap nl:Hoofdpagina pt-br:Página_principal Category:Structure